Just a Couple of Ponds: Wedding Anniversary
by queen-of-whump
Summary: Fifth part of "Just A Couple of Ponds"...Amy and Rory's fight distracts Amy from the fact that it's their anniversary. Please PM me with any ideas you have for the series! I would be honored to write a story and dedicate it to you.


_It was truly a shock for all involved._

Delete.

_For the parties involved, nothing could have been more shocking._

Delete.

_Maybe I should quit trying to write a tease and go get a cup of coffee._

Amy Pond smiled wearily and shook her head at the sentence she'd just typed, cupping her chin in her hands. After everything she'd seen on other planets and other times, writing about an elephant born with five legs just didn't seem that fascinating. Or shocking. It had just...happened.

"What have you done to me, Doctor?" she snapped lightly at her monitor. "Taken away my sense of wonder, that's what."

Two cups of coffee and ten rewrites later, Amy still hadn't gotten past the first sentence of the story. She had to admit to herself that it wasn't really the story that was the problem. Or the Doctor.

It was her and Rory.

As usual.

She held her hand to her forehead, brushing her dark maroon-tipped fingers over her temple in an attempt to chase away the gray clouds that filled her thoughts.

Rory was properly angry with her. It was her fault.

Why, did it seem, that they were always fighting? They'd ripped time apart for each other. Become different people for each other. Remembered each other, against all odds. Chosen each other.

This had to stop...but it was her fault.

"Amy." the slightly rough, chocolatey sound of her friend Tammi's voice startled her.

"Not now, T." Amy pressed her finger against her cheek, and it came away a little wet. Not a lot. Just a little.

"Amy, look."

Amy took a deep breath, put on her smile, and turned to the entrance to her small cubicle, where Tammi stood.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, standing up. "That's ridiculous! It's huge! Who gave it to you? Was it Jacob from sports?"

Amy slid forward and touch a petal on one of the roses in the huge bouquet in Tammi's arms. It was HUGE. Amy could barely see Tammi behind it.

And it wasn't just roses. Daisies, orchids, peonies, baby's breath...a really eclectic arrangement, really. All the same, it was one of the most beautiful bouquets Amy had ever seen.

"Come on, spill. Who fancies you so much?" Amy smiled mischievously, poking Tammi.

"They're not for me, girlie. They're for you."

Tammi thrust the bouquet into Amy's startled arms and grinned. "Say 'ah'."

Amy frowned.

"Why?"

"So I can pull your teeth." Tammi teased. "Come on, I've got something to put in your mouth. Since you seem to be short on hands at the moment."

Tammi waved an envelope in front of Amy's eyes.

"Open up."

Amy complied, gripping the envelope in her teeth.

"Ank oo." she managed to Tammi.

"Ach, you're welcome." Tammi called over her shoulder as she headed back to her own cubicle.

Amy sank into her swivel chair, its cheap plastic-leather groaning under her slight frame.

Gently, she placed the flowers on her desk, sliding away the keyboard to make room.

She pulled the envelope out of her mouth, wiping the touch of lipstick off its corner.

Her husband's awkward handwriting sprawled her name over the sturdy white paper.

She pressed it to her forehead and let it catch the guilty tear.

It was their wedding anniversary. Their ninth. She'd completely forgotten.

She'd fought with Rory all morning before going to work.

Fighting back the guilt, she opened the envelope, which was filled with loving words and detailed instructions for preparing for the evening he had planned.

Amy shut off her computer and grabbed her car keys and purse.

"Where you going?" Tammi called as she hurried down the hall way.

She spun around and tried to burn holes through Tammi with her damp eyes.

"It is my _wedding anniversary_ and I forgot to do _anything_ for Rory" She threw her hands in the air. "I even forgot that it was my wedding anniversary."

Tammi pressed her lips together and sighed sympathetically.

"I'll cover for you. Go get that boy something special."

Amy nodded and smiled a little.

"Oh, I will."


End file.
